March 5, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The March 5, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 5, 2019 at the Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. Episode summary R-Truth vs Rey Mysterio vs Samoa Joe vs Andrade After the success of his previous United States Title Open Challenge, R-Truthdecided that, despite being exhausted after retaining the championship last week, he would give it another whirl Tuesday night on SmackDown LIVE. At first it appeared that the “Sassy Southern Belle” Lacey Evans was answering the call, but, as she often does, Evans simply was gracing the “nasties” of the WWE Universe with her presence. From there, who actually answered the call was Samoa Joe … and Rey Mysterio … and Andrade. Fatal 4-Way Match, anyone? The action was furious, with all four Superstars showing out in hopes of leaving with the historic United States Championship. In the height of the action, Mysterio was able to break up a Coquina Clutch that Joe had locked on Truth by connecting with a picture-perfect 619 on both Superstars. This led to a melee that saw all four Superstars land on the outside, with Andrade brutally powerbombing Mysterio onto the floor. Then, behind the referee’s back, Zelina Vega struck Truth with a hurricanrana from the apron, taking the U.S. Champion out. Carmellawould not stand for that, however, dropping Vega with a superkick immediately afterward. With Vega down, it appeared that Mysterio was going to be able to thrive through the chaos, seemingly having Andrade on the ropes, but Joe eliminated Rey from contention by sandwiching him onto Andrade, then sealed the deal by drilling Andrade with a ring-rattling Yurinagi for the first championship victory of his WWE career. Naomi vs Mandy Rose As her SmackDown Women’s Championship Match against Asuka at WWE Fastlane drew closer, Mandy Rose looked to firmly prove that she was ready for The Empress of Tomorrow by taking down longtime rival Naomi on the blue brand. With Naomi still clearly harboring resentment for Mandy’s attempts at causing a rift in her marriage, The Glow came out swinging on God’s Greatest Creation. However, Rose was able to weather the early storm and, with Sonya Devillerunning interference at ringside, Mandy was able to deck Naomi and put her down for three. After the win, Asuka arrived and wasted no time in dropping both Rose and Deville with an emphatic attack on the SmackDown LIVE stage. The message sent? Asuka was undoubtedly ready for WWE Fastlane. Sparks fly between Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair ahead of WWE Fastlane After Ronda Rousey’s vicious assault on Becky Lynch just 24 hours prior on Raw, Charlotte Flair personally invited Lynch to SmackDown LIVE – ahead of their high-stakes matchup at WWE Fastlane – for what she claimed would be a “friendly discussion.” Lynch, still hurting from Ronda’s attack, arrived and made it clear that although she took Rousey’s best last night, she was still standing tough. The Man let the WWE Universe know that she was still in Charlotte’s head, a claim that angered Charlotte enough to beat the tar out of The Irish Lass Kicker. Charlotte’s hubris would get the best of her though, as her persistent taunting allowed Becky to use her crutch as a weapon to take Charlotte down and then lock in the Dis-arm-her before officials rushed out to separate the two Superstars. However, there will be no separating The Man and The Queen this Sunday at WWE Fastlane, when they meet with major WrestleMania implications on the line. Results * Fatal 4-Way Match for the WWE United States Championship: Samoa Joe defeated Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) and R-Truth (w/ Carmella) and Rey Mysterio * Singles Match: Mandy Rose (w/ Sonya Deville) defeated Naomi Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Lacey Evans Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Sonya Deville Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes